<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no better way to spend christmas eve by strawbrrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441953">no better way to spend christmas eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrry/pseuds/strawbrrry'>strawbrrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Christmas Party, Insecurity, M/M, Oofuri Secret Santa, the abemiha in this fic is minor but its there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrry/pseuds/strawbrrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi has a feeling that the rest of the team is keeping something from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no better way to spend christmas eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for @softserveshiba on Twitter! I hope you enjoy it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, our exams are finally over," Tajima exclaims at the start of lunch. "Winter break is nearly here!"</p>
<p>“It’s almost Christmas, right? I can’t wait for all the food,” Hanai says, with a nostalgic tone.</p>
<p>“The food is definitely my favourite part of Christmas.” Tajima sighs and turns to Ren. “What's your favourite food to eat on Christmas, Mihashi?”</p>
<p>Ren hoped that they wouldn’t include him in this conversation. Hesitating, he practically whispers, “Oh, I don’t really know.” </p>
<p>“Surely there’s something. Like turkey or potato salad or pudding or cranberry sauce…” Tajima shakes his head to get back on track. “Anyway, you have to have at least one you like.”</p>
<p>Ren thinks he could just lie and just pick any random food but what if they ask him about it? “M-my family doesn’t r-really do anything special on Christmas.” </p>
<p>“Seriously? So then what do you normally do on Christmas. At least you get gifts, right?”</p>
<p>Ren shakes his head. “We’ve never done anything like that.” </p>
<p>Tajima and Hanai look at each other and then back at Ren. Both look shocked. “I can’t believe it. This is the first time I’ve met someone who’s never celebrated Christmas,” Hanai says, “I guess you’ll have to go somewhere with Abe this year.”</p>
<p>Abe turns his head from the homework he was doing to face the conversation. “What do I have to do with this?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you hear? Your poor boyfriend hasn’t celebrated Christmas before.” Mihashi turns red at the mention of himself. “You two will have to go somewhere together.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Hanai. I’ve already told you I’m going somewhere on Christmas. Me and Mihashi are going to visit the temple on New Years, right, Mihashi?” he grunted, facing Mihashi directly.</p>
<p>Ren looks at Abe and smiles. “Yep! M-me and Abe-kun are going to hang out once he gets back.”</p>
<p>Tajima faces Ren with a frown on his face. “So you’re just not going to do anything for Christmas?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” he says, looking down.</p>
<p>Which is true. Ren has always been okay with missing out on Christmas parties. He convinced himself that he wouldn’t want to go even if was invited. He pretended he didn’t mind when everyone on his Mihoshi team would talk about parties he wasn’t invited to in front of him. He didn’t secretly cry about how he would spend every Christmas alone, only once receiving a present from his mother.</p>
<p>He’ll be fine.</p>
<p>Did Ren miss something while he was spacing out? Tajima and Hanai are exchanging looks while Abe keeps glancing at Ren. “What is it? Did you say something?” </p>
<p>“Oh no, it’s nothing,” Abe says suspiciously, eyeing Tajima.</p>
<p>It’s an obvious lie but Ren still can’t figure out what could have happened in the last few moments. And why can’t they tell him? Is it something about him? At that thought, Ren self consciously wipes around his mouth. </p>
<p>The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. Ren packs up and gets ready for class, already forgetting about the conversation.</p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>Over the next few days, strange things continue to happen. Ren just can’t shake the feeling that he’s being left out on a secret. At first, he felt like he was being paranoid but now it's like he's not far off. </p>
<p>"Abe-kun! I need to talk to you," Mizutani calls out from the doorway of their classroom. </p>
<p>"Coming!" Abe replies as he stands up. </p>
<p>Ren follows him with his eyes as he walks out with Mizutani. At the door, Abe turns his head and, for a second, meets Ren’s eyes before exiting out the door. Ren focuses back on his food, listening to Hanai and Tajima argue about something stupid. </p>
<p>Abe walks back into the classroom a few minutes later looking slightly happier. "What was that about?" Hanai asks.  </p>
<p>"Oh it was nothing." The slight smile on Abe's face has now mostly vanished. "It was just about...," he flicks his eyes at Ren, "you know..." </p>
<p>"Oh, nevermind then." Hanai seems to understand but Ren is completely lost. He looks between the two to see if there’s any sign of miscommunication but he finds none. If he asks, will they ridicule him for not knowing? Even Tajima appears to know leaving Ren the only one in the dark. He stays quiet and doesn't utter a word for the rest of the break. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next unusual incident happens at practice. Ren actually feels like he's improving his pitches. He's been worried that with the arrival of new players next year, there will be a better, faster pitcher ready to take his spot. So, Ren has been doing extra practise. On top of that, the Spring Koshien is approaching so Coach Momo has been making the boys stay for longer.</p>
<p>"Great job, Mihashi! Your pitches are getting better." Momoe comes up behind him and slaps him on the shoulder. </p>
<p> "Oi, Mihashi," Abe calls out to him from across the field, "Don't overdo it. Are you tired?" </p>
<p>"I'm fine, Abe-kun," Ren replies. At first, he thought Abe said these things because he was angry but now Ren knows that they come from a place of concern. </p>
<p>"Go drink some water, even if it's cold."</p>
<p>Heeding Abe's advice, Ren walks to the dugout to get his water bottle. Walking back, he can see the rest of the team hunched over discussing something on the field. On his way there, Izumi lifts his head from where it was bent over and spots Ren walking over. He quickly ducks his head and says something to the group. Everyone quickly turns their heads to face Ren and the group swiftly disbands. <i>What was that about?</i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>"Hey, what were you guys t-talking about j-just then?" Ren asks as he nears them. </p>
<p>The reaction he gets is not what he was expecting. Majority of them look the other way while some of them start fidgeting with their hands. </p>
<p>"Oh, its nothing. You don't need to worry," Hanai is the first to speak up and look at Ren directly.</p>
<p>
  <i>You don't need to worry.<i></i></i> That's what he said but Ren can't help the feeling of fear rising in his stomach. He knows this feeling well. He had experienced it many times at Mihoshi. Knowing that something was happening but being purposely left out of the loop. He's never had to feel that feeling since he came to Nishiura. Where everyone included him and cared about him. But now, seeds of doubt have been planted into Ren's mind. What if they were only doing that because they felt sorry for him? Were the last few months nothing significant to them? Or worse, did they feel like Ren was a hassle to take care of?</p>
<p>Ren turns away from the group and starts walking towards his things.</p>
<p>"Mihashi, where are you going? What about the team meeting?" </p>
<p>"I think I'm going to go home early," Ren says softly, not stopping nor turning around. </p>
<p>He just wants this day to be over. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>It's the last day of school. Ren has been looking forward to this day. He has been distancing himself from his friends and teammates. He thought that if he was the one to stop interacting, then the burden would be taken off of them but, now, Ren is only miserable. He doesn't even talk to Abe. Ren wishes that he could be as sociable as the other boys on the team. Maybe then, everyone would <i>want<i> to be his friend instead of feeling obligated. The entire day feels like a blur. He isn't paying attention to anyone and has gotten used to tuning out everyone's voices enjoying themself. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mihashi!" Ren startles at the mention of his name. "Are we still on for today?" Tajima is talking to him as if nothing has happened. Maybe he hasn't noticed Ren's efforts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I don't think I'm going." Ren refuses to look anywhere near his face so he settles on the desk in front of him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"What, why noooottt. I've been looking forward to pancakes this whole week," Tajima whines as he drapes his arms around Ren, who stiffens.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm not f-feeling that well." It's a lame excuse and Ren knows it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's why you should come! Pancakes always make me feel better."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Half of him hoped that Tajima would insist. Ren is tired of avoiding everyone. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sure."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tajima pushes off Ren's shoulders and practically jumps to his bag. Before Ren can even react, he's by the door.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>"Mihashi, are you coming?"</p>
<p>Ren grabs his bag and heads for the door. "Coming!"</p>
<p>-o- </p>
<p>The restaurant they end up going to is decorated for Christmas. There's a tree in the corner and Tajima insists on sitting at the table closest to it. Fairy lights occupy the roof and there is tinsel wrapped around the table and chairs. Tajima orders the most pancakes and toppings. Ren just orders a simple stack with chocolate sauce. </p>
<p>"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Tajima asks as their food arrives.</p>
<p>Ren nearly forgot it was Christmas eve. Picking up his fork, he shakes his head.</p>
<p>"Really? Then I guess today's on me." Tajima grins. "Merry Christmas, Mihashi."</p>
<p>Ren smiles for the first time in days. The pancakes did make him feel better. Ren continues to eat his food. Tajima eats his pancakes at an ungodly speed and somehow finishes before him. </p>
<p>"I'll go and pay," Tajima says, standing up from his chair.</p>
<p>"Huh? But I'm not finished yet."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry. I just remembered I have somewhere to be. You can finish your food."</p>
<p>Ren watches as Tajima gets up and walks to the counter. Ren goes back to eating his pancakes, slightly more down than a few moments ago. He thinks about how other people would think about seeing him here. Eating pancakes alone on Christmas Eve after his friend ditched him. </p>
<p>Ren leaves the restaurant tired and more than happy to crash on his bed and sleep through Christmas Day. He turns into his street looking at the lights his neighbours have put on their houses. He arrives at his house and the sight in front of him is something he never would have suspected. </p>
<p>The facade of his house is decorated with lights. The front lawn has multiple props and the mailbox is covered in tinsel. Ren stood shocked on the road, momentarily unable to move. Did his mother do this? She's always said that she prefers to look at the lights rather than set them up herself. Maybe she changed her mind. Ren walks towards the door, intending to ask her all of these questions once he gets inside.</p>
<p>"I'm home," he shouts once he enters his house. It's deadly quiet. </p>
<p>"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"</p>
<p>The lights suddenly turn on and Ren can see his entire team standing in his living room. The inside of his house is even more festive than the outside. There's a Christmas tree in the corner, decorated with baubles and lights. The dinner table was covered with many Christmas foods, including turkey, potato salad, pudding and cranberry sauce. </p>
<p>Hanai moves forward from where the group and grabs Ren's shoulders.</p>
<p>"When we heard you had never celebrated Christmas, we all thought "wow, that's super sad." So, we decided to throw you a surprise Christmas party," Hanai says grinning while directing Ren to the dinner table.</p>
<p>Looking at everyone, who had organised something like this, just for him, Ren realises that his worries were irrational.</p>
<p>"Woah, Mihashi! Are you okay?"  Ren didn't even notice that he had started to cry but now the tears won't stop. </p>
<p>"T-thank you guys so m-much." Ren looks around at everyone and, when he sees their smiling faces, grins through his tears. "This is the best Christmas present ever."</p>
<p>"Don't say that too soon."  Izumi stands up and walks to the Christmas tree. He grabs a present from behind the stand and hands to Ren. "From all of us."</p>
<p>Ren stares at the gift. He can't believe it. He rips off the wrapping paper and opens the box inside. There, he finds a pair of light grey sneakers.</p>
<p>"Huh? Are you g-guys sure you want to give this to me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course," Tajima says, "This is to make up for 16 years without presents."</p>
<p>"Thank you, everyone." Ren is close to tears again.</p>
<p>He enjoys everything his friends prepared for him. They eat, laugh and play games. Ren has never done anything like this before but he knows that there isn't a way he'd rather spend Christmas Eve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t celebrate christmas but I had fun writing this fic! Shiba requested a fic with Mihashi surrounded by his friends so of course i had to write a Christmas party. Sorry for the slight angst lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>